Work vehicles are embedded with an exhaust gas processing device. For example, the exhaust gas processing device is a device configured to reduce nitrogen oxides (NOx), a device configured to reduce carbon monoxide (CO), a device configured to reduce particulate substances or etc. The exhaust gas processing device is connected to an engine through a pipe for processing the exhaust gas from the engine. Therefore, the exhaust gas processing device is accommodated in the inside of a work vehicle together with the engine. Further, as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-156835, some work vehicles are embedded with a plurality of exhaust gas processing devices. In the work vehicle described in the above mentioned publication, two exhaust gas processing devices and the engine are connected in series. The exhaust gas processing devices are disposed in a recess formed in a counterweight. Further, an engine hood is disposed for covering the exhaust gas processing devices as well as the engine.